


《情有独钟》chapter2

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *军人极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，涉及jun//dui部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚军官收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 48





	《情有独钟》chapter2

离晚饭时间还有很久，老李总挥挥手让金希澈带着两个小孩去外面玩，只留四个大人在屋内坐着聊天。他打心眼喜欢李赫宰，觉得家里就缺一个稳重点的人，俩孩子都是风风火火的性子，没个能稳得住他们的人哪行。  
金希澈懒着做媒婆，把李赫宰和李东海领到花园里，毫不留情地转身就要走。李东海一把拽住，疯狂使眼色。  
“哥！哥！哥！说好了要陪我们俩的。”

“都‘你们俩’了还用我陪？”金希澈瞥了眼在一旁四处打量的李赫宰，拉着李东海的胳膊到一边说悄悄话。离开前还不忘跟李赫宰打声招呼。  
“我马上就还给你啊，有事要跟他说。”  
“啊！哥你别乱说！！”  
李赫宰望着李东海几乎算是落荒而逃的背影轻轻笑起来，他还真没见过这样古灵精怪的，比起千篇一律温声细气的omega，李东海浑身上下都在吸引他。  
想起老妈说自己的话，李赫宰活动一下脸颊，思索着一会还是努力说说话比较好，以免军人的肃杀气太重把小朋友吓跑。

另一边，金希澈把李东海拽到一处大树后，兄弟俩鬼鬼祟祟地一边说话一边看向不远处站得笔挺的军人。  
金希澈活动一下手指，十分热情，比起促进姻缘他更擅长做分手大师。  
“需要我帮忙吗~”  
“不要。”李东海急急忙忙制止“哥你可别乱来啊。”

金希澈了然，果然他弟弟喜欢人家，要不然怎么会这么乖。不惹事不乱动的，堪比铁树开花还让人感动。  
他咂咂嘴，拍了拍李东海的肩膀“真不容易，果然你也觉得他不错吧？”

李东海一脸哥你又在乱说什么的表情，满不在乎地耸肩“才没有！我是觉得这个不成我还得再相亲，麻烦死了。”

“明白了你喜欢他。”金希澈点点头，然后背着手走远。  
留李东海一个人在原地跺跺脚，耳朵悄悄的变红，咬着唇独自害羞。他又站了一阵子，等自己脸上的温度降下才走回去。离开前李赫宰是怎么站的回来时还是原样站在那，一动没动。他放轻脚步靠近人，殊不知甜甜的信息素早已顺微风飘过去。  
李赫宰背对着人偷偷地嗅，他好喜欢这个omega甜甜的味道，让他想起蛋糕店的展柜里，可口又好看的小蛋糕。

金希澈好像绝情地背手离开，实际上躲在角落里偷瞄这边的动静。他这个弟弟从小到大一直在他眼皮子底下长大，他简直像是李东海的半个爹。这一下要交给别人，即便对这个人勉强满意也仍然觉得心里没底，像个老妈子一样操心。  
李东海哪知道他哥的心思，此刻正全心扑在这个刚见面的alpha身上，这alpha身上分不清是不是信息素的淡淡的味道好闻得很，他很喜欢。李赫宰不说话他也不知道该说什么，老老实实跟着alpha站的笔直，背都不敢驼。  
两个人站在人工池塘边站了许久，李赫宰终于想起什么，指了下不远处的亭子。  
“坐一会？”

“嗯…”李东海慌乱瞥一眼，紧张的差点同手同脚。

金希澈啧啧称奇，真难得，居然也有个能制得住他弟弟变成安分守己小乖乖的人。

一阵风吹过，李赫宰不自觉地深吸口气。这风来的真及时，把对面omega身上甜甜的味道顺着风吹过来，这个小小的亭子里都被那甜味填满。他差点忍不住放出信息素，好在部队训练多年让他及时清醒，怕对面明媚皓齿的小朋友觉得被冒犯，小心地收好原本就很淡的信息素。  
李东海抿嘴，却忍不住偷偷用余光去看人。他长这么大从来没喜欢过谁，这一下子突然有了，不知道该怎么办了。空气都好像静止了似的，李东海一会挠挠头一会看向远处的假山，思索着要说点什么好，至少先给人家留一个不算差的印象吧。  
虽然他大摇大摆地骑着机车回家，还无比浮夸地穿了反叛的夜光骷髅衬衫，又大声嚷着走进客厅。  
李东海颇为头痛地扶额，自己都觉得自己像个傻逼。早知道今天见的家伙这么合心，他装都要装成别人眼里的正常omega。  
李赫宰对他的反应是看的清清楚楚，心里暗笑面上却不表露，敲了敲石桌。  
“你应该比我小，我能叫你东海吧？”虽说是疑问句，但却用的是陈述的语气问出，大有你不让我叫我也要这么叫的意思。李东海乖乖点头，他当然没异议，叫什么都好。  
“我20了。”  
他想了想，又补上一句“你是军人？”  
那句“你是当兵的吗“到嘴边咽下去，李东海长舒口气，自己这口无遮拦的毛病是该改改。  
李赫宰干脆转过身面对人，仍然坐的笔直，举手投足间带着十足的军人气息。  
“嗯，最近有一次时间长的休假。”  
“哦。”李东海应了一声，想不出该说点什么干脆闭上嘴。李赫宰也不是爱说话的性格，跟着沉默，一时间亭子内只有微风拂过。

………  
……………

不远处的金希澈急的直跺脚，以前可从来没看出自家弟弟话这么少，那小嘴平时在家里叭叭叭的像个机关枪，谁都说不过他。

李东海瞄着这人小臂上的肌肉，胳膊横撑在桌上，手臂的肌肉清晰可见。虽然直勾勾地望着自己，不过他倒一点没有觉得不舒服，反而在那直白的写着我喜欢你的眼神里害羞起来。  
他这人闹腾惯了，抓耳挠腮半天硬憋出一句。  
“那个，咱俩掰个手腕啊？”

李赫宰闻言睁大眼睛，他刚刚听到了什么，一个omega要跟他这个军人出身的alpha比掰手腕？这让他是输比较好还是赢比较好？？  
李东海丝毫不觉得有什么不妥，小臂曲回来十分自信地给对面精瘦的alpha展示了一下自己胳膊上的肌肉，潇洒地甩了甩额前刘海。  
“哎我告诉你啊，不许放水，我们实打实的来一次。”

李赫宰抬眼去看人，更有兴趣了。

“你别小看我，我也是稍微练过的！”李东海得意的一仰头，嘴角的笑容明媚极了。  
李赫宰瞧着，只觉得这个omega像是他在训练场的时候，午后一时的阳光照下来，热烈又张扬。他心底喟叹，真是个与众不同的小家伙。  
他难得露出些笑意，微弯手掌，修长的手指勾了勾“我不随便比这种的，所以…”

“你居然跟omega提条件？！”  
李东海鼓起脸“我可是omega！”

alpha睨他一眼，用平淡无奇的语调回敬“你居然跟alpha比掰手腕。”  
李东海瞪过去一眼，本来以为这是个冷硬的家伙，没想到还会用话堵他。  
“我还没说完，你怎么知道我是提条件。”李赫宰眼里更染上些笑意，慢悠悠补上自己没说完的后半句话“输给我的话，那就跟我订婚。”

话音刚落，对面的小少爷鼓起脸，眼睛瞪大指着他谴责“你可是alpha！”  
末了补上一句“那我输了也是有要求的。”

李赫宰笑得脸都有些酸，他很少有这种连牙龈都笑得露出来的时候，笑眯眯的点头答应明显自己吃亏的约定。  
“也行，我欠你一个要求。”

“成交，掰哪个手？我两只手都能kill你。”李东海整了整衣服，两只手搁在桌上虚着抓了抓。  
李赫宰想着，比起kill干脆kiss一下算了。他瞄着人的脸色，干脆利落地一把抓住李东海的右手，掌心的温度透过触在一起的皮肤互相传递。他握住手里的小手，抓得很紧。  
“就这样吧，你说开始我们就开始。”

这话听起来似乎有些深意，李东海愣了一下，随即被体内的好胜因子战胜，把这有些暧昧的话抛在脑后。他一向喜欢跟alpha比这些有的没的，兴奋的眼睛都亮起来，亮晶晶地注视对面的alpha。  
“不许耍赖，不许放水。”

李赫宰含笑点头，感觉到手掌被用力压制后迅速发力扳回去，牢牢的将小家伙抓在自己手里，不轻不重地压制住局势。他不敢太用力，李东海虽然比一般的omega更健壮一些，不过到底是个娇弱omega，他只敢微微用力却不敢使劲握软软的小手。虽然没太使劲，不过手上的皮肤已经有点泛红，李赫宰蹙眉又放松了些力道。  
李东海眼睛紧盯着交握的手，手臂用力向自己的那一侧下压，可惜不管他怎么使劲对面那人的手都势均力敌地抗衡住。他盯着两人的手看了一阵，脑海中却突然略过一个想法，这样紧握着好暧昧。这个想法一钻出来，李东海愣了一下，手上也失去对抗的力量，被人轻松扳倒。  
他还愣愣地盯着握在一起的手不知道该说什么，李赫宰也没有要松开的意思，放松了手上的力量。虽然李赫宰面上没什么太多的表情，但李东海仍然十分准确地从这人眼神里读到调戏的意味。  
他咬牙切齿，果然这些当兵的个个都闷骚的要死！

李赫宰可舍不得松开手里的小手，软软的小小的，既觉得这种感觉新奇又喜欢的不行。  
“所以……”  
“我不结婚！！！我才不要结婚！”李东海这下终于反应过来，哇哇大叫张牙舞爪的比划。  
“不结不结不结不结！！！！”

没想到对面的家伙却优哉游哉地单手撑下巴，冲他挑了挑眉“订婚而已，你急什么？”

？  
李东海气鼓鼓地瞪过去一眼，后知后觉想起来自己手还在人家手里，嗖的抽回去。  
狗alpha都不是好东西！

傍晚时分下人过来叫他们回去。李东海改不了自己的习惯，一蹦一跳的连跑带颠跑回主宅，却在进门后一下子安分下来，乖乖的一步一步走回去。李赫宰在他身后偷笑，这小傻子怕是忘了客厅的落地窗能把外面看的一清二楚，到了屋里才想起来装一下，估计是没用的。  
李东海家对李赫宰是一万个满意，恨不得这个稳重的alpha制住自家调皮鬼。不过李赫宰的父母却不太满意，李赫宰家里里外外都是部队的人，母亲虽然与军方没什么太大的关系，但却是实打实的最标准的那种大家闺秀。她一看见李东海这个性子就头疼，日后要是住在一起，还不知道这个十分浮躁的omega能干出什么来。  
李赫宰神色如常，李赫宰父母打量着放心了一半，想来他们儿子一贯疲于应对omega，这次恐也不会例外。

老李总人精似的，温声问李赫宰这么久两个人都在外面说什么了。金希澈在一旁直撇嘴，明明之前还是说让自己带两个小的出去呢，这一回来就变成了人家两个人了。  
李东海在一旁老老实实坐着，拼命给李赫宰使眼色，他才不要结婚，不要被婚姻束缚住。李赫宰冲他点点头，意思是自己了解了，然后低头浅笑一下，一脸真诚地说道  
“伯父，东海觉得我们应该再磨合一下，意思想婚前试爱。我也觉得很有道理，我们俩太年轻了，这么早结婚万一不合适…我是军人，别委屈了东海。”

金希澈在一旁倒吸口气，原来自己弟弟这么会玩？！  
李东海：操，我他妈我没有。

老李总十分受用，不住口称赞李赫宰年轻有为通情达理，又顺便警告李东海以后跟人家住在一起不要胡闹。李东海左看看右看看，疑惑的挠挠头。  
“我要…住他家？”  
“不是你跟人家提的要试试，不在一起生活怎么试。”老李总赔着笑脸给未来的亲家客套“我们家东海不懂事，以后可能要添麻烦了，麻烦二位多包容包容。他虽然闹腾，但不是个坏孩子。”

李赫宰妈妈蹙眉，明显不太赞同，却又不得不过问李赫宰的意见。她本想着李赫宰看不上这个omega，她给个台阶正好就能婉拒。没想到李赫宰却点了点头，表情明显比初来时松动许多。  
“挺好。”  
说完又在众目睽睽之下补上一句。  
“挺可爱的。”

李东海脸一下子通红，低着头不敢说话了。  
金希澈有些介意，但凡这屋子里长了眼睛的都看得出来李赫宰父母不太喜欢李东海，他必须确保李东海在那边不会受委屈。他看着一门心思在对面年轻alpha身上的弟弟和明显满意这个儿婿的父母，暗自叹气。这样就麻烦了，如果只是长辈还好劝解，可明显李东海也是喜欢的。  
但愿这个alpha能处理得好家庭关系，金希澈眯起眼睛，望着李赫宰的眼神意味深长，不然他真的会生气的。

晚饭席间，众人闲聊时说起两个孩子以后的打算。李赫宰这才想起什么，放下筷子十分坦诚。  
“我是现役军人，可能经常不在家里，还会出任务。”

埋头扒饭的李东海眼睛一下子亮起来，太好了，李赫宰不会经常在家，这说明他管不了自己。他甚至盘算起挂着结婚的名头，每天快快乐乐出去玩的计划。反正天高皇帝远，就算不出任务肯定也在部队里待着，他想干嘛就能干嘛。  
只听李赫宰又纠结一阵，说道“我可以申请退二线，也不能总把东海一个人丢家里。”

李东海就差大喊一声千万不要，赶忙在金希澈拧紧眉头要出声之前抢过话头。他努力装出一副真诚感动的样子，可惜嘴角忍不住的笑意和亮晶晶的眼神明晃晃地在告诉金希澈，“靠啊吓死了这个男的可千万不要回来管我”。  
“没关系，你是军人嘛，军人就应该保家卫国走在保护国家的第一线！我能理解的。”李东海说着，还点了点头。  
李赫宰颇为感动，觉得这个omega十分识大体，连带着他父母听到这话也表情好看了不少。

当晚李家三口走后，金希澈一脸担忧地走到李东海旁边，人正坐在花园里的秋千上，抱着秋千的绳索不知想些什么。金希澈站在他身后，像以前一样轻轻给他推秋千。  
“到了人家家里可没人惯着你，也没人给你说话，虽然不要委屈自己但也比在家里收敛点才行。”  
“我不想去他家里住，我有家，我为什么要去他那里。”李东海向后仰着头，靠在金希澈身上“哥，我非得去他家里住吗？”

“结婚的话，是要走的。”  
金希澈揉揉弟弟的头，所有人都说他性格乖张暴躁，不过他对李东海似乎总是有用不完的耐心，也有操不完的心。  
“你不是也喜欢他吗，我就是想跟你说，喜欢无拘无束也是要有个度的。人家是一家子，遇到什么事肯定是向着自己家人的，你去那边别乱惹事，别乱说话，知道吧。”  
“还有，虽说要乖一点，但是也不许受委屈。”金希澈扳过人身子认真地说道“你记住我的话，不许因为喜欢别人委屈自己。如果实在过不下去，那就回家，受委屈了还是怎么都不许瞒着，一定要告诉我。”

李东海认真点头，然后突然醒悟过来。  
“我要再说一次，我不喜欢他！”

李赫宰此前从不觉得自己会有觉得对谁惧怕的时候，直到碰上金希澈，尤其是跟金希澈聊上李东海的时候。  
他一早就收到金希澈的短信，说约他出来聊聊。他们能有什么可聊的，一个飞扬跋扈狂傲不可一世的商界精英，另一个是终日在枪林弹雨中摸爬滚打的军人，两极到不能再极。唯一的交集就是他那个订了婚的omega，金希澈的宝贝弟弟。  
李赫宰这么想着，抬头便正好对上金希澈的视线，毫不意外地得到了满满的警告。金希澈似乎只是这么随意地看了他一下，对视几秒便移开视线。倒是把他吓得平白一抖，一激灵坐的更直，堪比在部队里开会，心里嘀咕着弟控真可怕。  
金希澈慢悠悠地喝了口茶，确定对面人完全接受到自己的警告后，这才开口。  
“东海的性格你应该也有数的吧。我就是想问问你，去你家之后，你怎么保证你父母不会讨厌他，他们好像不喜欢东海。”

李赫宰认真思考一阵，却发现自己毫无应对办法。他一个军人，哪会处理这种繁琐的事情，家长里短比打仗可难多了。他诚实地摇摇头，十分坦诚。  
“我确实没有办法，但是我能保证我会一直喜欢他。”

金希澈不甚满意，甚至认真思考起要不要干脆直接劝分算了，正好他也不喜欢这种古板的军人做派，麻烦。  
李赫宰坐直身子，认真道“我会尽力保护他。”

“不，不是尽力。”金希澈抬起眼皮，锐利的目光直射过去“我要你尽全力，任何时候任何地方，我都不要他有一点不快乐。他长这么大从没遭过罪，在家里一点委屈也没受过，我要他以后也这样。”  
“做不到，就滚蛋。”金希澈扬了下下巴，他本就长得剑眉星目十分耀眼，这样更是显得飞扬跋扈。  
李赫宰看着他就知道李东海身上藏不住的张扬劲儿是从哪来的，跟哥哥简直如出一辙。他垂眸思考一阵，重新抬起头，斩钉截铁许下承诺。  
“东海是我的omega，我肯定会好好照顾他。”

金希澈这才稍满意一点，现在说的最多也无用，等李东海搬过去了他这边望着动静再看也好说。大不了就把李东海强行绑回家，敢欺负他弟弟试试看。他松了松腿脚，站起身，临走前突然想起什么，语气有些调笑的意味。  
“哦对，相亲那天为了把他骗回来见你，我答应了一个限量版的机车。型号我发你手机上，你看着办。”  
“既然是自己的omega，那就自己疼，总不能一直我来疼。对吧？”  
金希澈说完转身离开，李赫宰把那串他看着就眼晕的名字输进浏览器，瞧清价格后有些肉疼。有钱人家的omega还真不是能白白就在一起的，这尾数的0够他数好半天了。  
他向后放松身体靠在椅背上，望着窗外人来人往的步行街。以后要有一个小朋友陪在身边了啊……


End file.
